Secrets
by ears
Summary: sequel to what's up wRon. 7th year and beyondO the deceptions, o the lies, the shocks, the humungous nevertold till happens secret, just imaginethe attempts to get people together who already are together, this is as off the wall as ever, enjoy reading!
1. The beginning of a normal year? chap1

Here it is, the day before my 18th birthday the squel to Harry Potter:Sixth Year....  
  
SECRETS  
  
Chpter One- The beginning of a normal year? I highly doubt that  
  
It's around ten o'clock on September the first, and Harry Potter is going through the barriar to platform 9 and 3/4 for the last time as a stiudent, he loads his trunk, then waits for his two best friends, Ron Weasley and the new Head Girl, Hermione Granger.  
  
At ten after, the Weasley's came through, Mrs. Weasley hugging Harry and her own children goodbye, or hello in Harry's case to Ginny, off to see her boyfriend, Dean, and Ron, "Hiya Harry, have you seen Blaise?" (Ron's girlfriend since the beginnig of sixth year.)  
  
"Yeah, I think she was loading her stuff."  
  
"Alright, I'm gonna go find her, save us a compartment, eh mate?"  
  
"Sure thing, I'm going to wait for Hermione."  
  
"Alright, boy am I glad I'm not Head Boy, It's bad enough being a Prefect."  
  
"Better not let her hear that."  
  
"I know, see ya in a bit."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ten minutes later, Hermione came through. "Hey 'Mione," Harry called out.  
  
"Harry," and she hugged him.  
  
"What, your not wearing your badge, yet?"  
  
"I'm not Percy."  
  
"Boy am I glad of that."  
  
"Me too, shall we go get a compartment before I have to go see the Prefects?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Ron joined them saying Blaise went to meet her friends, "Harry, your burnt to a crisp, your peelings are peeling, why, mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dursley chores, please don't touch."  
  
"Rotton summer?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I wasn't allowed to leave the yard, unless to go to Mrs. Figg's."  
  
"Then why didn't you say anything in your letters?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Didn't want to bother you guys, when I have bigger problems."  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"Honestly Ron, how long have you known Harry?"  
  
"Six years, what?"  
  
"Ol' Voldie, Ron."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"It's eleven, got to go meet the prefects, I'll be back afterwards."  
  
"Uh, Hermione, you remember I am a prefect," Ron said.  
  
"Right, sorry."  
  
"Okay, see you guys."  
  
"I'm going to go hang with Blaise after the meeting."  
  
"Okay, have fun."  
  
"Right," Ron said.  
  
"Shut up, Ron, see you in a bit Harry."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts! Mr. Filch, the caretaker would like me to remind you of the list of forbidden items, and that the forest upon grounds is forbidden, Thank you."  
  
The sorting hat did it's song and the first years were sorted, and dinner was served.  
  
What will the new and final year bring? Death or life? Sorrow or happiness? We will find out.  
  
The Gryfindors trudged up to the Fat Lady, where Hermione said the password, with a smile to Harry, "Dumbledore's Army," which brought loads of seventh and sixth years nostalgia, reminiscing, on good times for some and hell for others.  
  
"Harry, Ron, I've got to go meet McGonagall, see the head dorms."  
  
"Who's Head Boy?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ernie McMillian."  
  
"He's that prat who was against Harry second year."  
  
"Ron, that was five years ago, let it go mate, let it go," Harry said, as Hermione left laughing.  
  
About an hour later, while Harry was losing to Ron at chess, Hermione came back, through a portrait of Godric Gryfindor.  
  
"Checkmate," Ron said.  
  
"Lost again, damn, how's the new dorm, 'Mione?"  
  
"Great, there's a door to here, in my room."  
  
"What took you so long?" Ron asked.  
  
"McGonagall lecture, the password to the dorms is bouncing Ferret, Ernie and I agreed on that, and the password to get from here to my room is Padfoot, you guys ready for classes tomorrow?" she said/asked breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be," Ron answered.  
  
"All set, my essays gonna knock Snape out," Harry said cheerfully jokeing.  
  
"That good?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think it's good," Harry said.  
  
"Want me to look it over?"  
  
"If you will, yeah." She nodded yes. "I'll go get it."  
  
"Good night you two, how can you talk about homework, now, I'm beat, creaming Harry in chess and the wonderful feast."  
  
"Good night, Ron."  
  
"Night Ron," and Harry bolted up the stairs and back down before Ron was halfway up, as he was coming down, Harry joked, "You need to get into shape, Mr. Keeper."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Here it is, Hermiuone," Harry said handing her his essay. She read through it while he was reading yet another book pf Dueling or defense or anything that might help him in the fututre againset Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort.  
  
"You know what Harry, if you don't get an O, I'll collapse from shock."  
  
"And if I get an O, I'll collapse from shock," he joked.  
  
A month later in the very same common room, Harry's banging his head on the table," Why, why, why, I'm such an idiot."  
  
"Your not an idiot, Harry, why would you think that?" Hermione asked, Ron off somewhere with Blaise.  
  
"But I am, thinking I could take a class with out the first three years of it, I'm so stupid, I can't get this, I'm an idiot."  
  
"Harry, you are not, what are you having trouble with?"  
  
"Arithmancy."  
  
"Wht didn't you say anything? You know I could tutor you, help you, that is one of my better subjects."  
  
"There all your best subjects, could you really?"  
  
"Yeah, your better then me in Defense (D.A.D.A.), when?"  
  
"Wednesday, ten?"  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"Thank you so much," and he hugged her, "Crap late for Quidditich practice, team'll kill me for that, I'm the Captain, need to set a good example, right?"  
  
"Absolutely, bye."  
  
There was chapter one of my sequel to hp:6th year, I have chappies 2 and part of 3 written, just to worn you, thjis fic should shock you what happens, probably not what's next but later, oh yeah did i put in a disclaimer? if i didn't I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH HARRY POTTER, so don't sue me, I don't have more then FIVE CENTS, and I just turned 18 yesterdayt(the 19th of august), I would like to not be sued for any money I ever make, keep reding and review, thanks. 


	2. Where in the hell did this come from cha...

Secrets-Chapter2-Where in the Hell did this come from? How do we react to this?  
  
Wednesday, nine-fifty, "See ya, Ron."  
  
"Where are you going, Harry?"  
  
"Hermione's going to tutor me in Arithmancy, before I fail it."  
  
"Have fun... studying, your gonna be bored to death."  
  
"Shut up, Ron, I'm actually taking classes, unlike someone I know, hmm, who?"  
  
"You spen way to much time with Hermione."  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"See ya, tomorrow, probably."  
  
Harry went through the protrait of Gryfindor, saying the password, "Padfoot," and through the passages to Hermione's door, and knocked, "Come in," Hermione called.  
  
"Hi Harry, ready?"  
  
"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Okay, do you have any of your assignments?"  
  
"Yeah, I have everything."  
  
After several hours of Harry working on problems and Hermione going over them with him, something happened. There both sitting there going over a problem, when BANG there kissing! No scratch that, snogging, making out! Luckily they had they had been smart enough, when it had started to get late, to put up a silencing charm, so nothing inside could be heard on the outside.  
  
After who knows how long (If they'd pay attention to clocks they would have known, but they aren't and why would you after something like what just happened, happened?) they finally came to there senses and jumped away from each other.  
  
'OH MY GOD!!!!' Both thought and stared at eachother, for what seemed like an eternity, before Harry started to ramble, "Um, uh Hermione, I a why No, um uh I uh."  
  
Hermione finally found her voice, "What is it, Harry?" Besides the fact we just kissed, flashed through her brain.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't know."  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"I uh... We can't tell anyone," he said, after thinking, 'No one can know, if everyone knows, Voldemort will hurt her, I can't let anything happen to her, I... she's my best friend... I...' she nodded, but looked dissapointed. "But that doesn't mean we can't do this again, right? We could be in secret..."  
  
"But why would you want anyone to know, we are just friends," she said bitterly.  
  
"No! But I uh,,, I can't describe it."  
  
"Describe what?"  
  
"This feeling, I have... I don't know what it is."  
  
:"I know what you mean."  
  
"No one can know.... if he found out he'd kill you... I can't let that happen."  
  
"Is that why no one can know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's not because your repulsed by me?"  
  
"Why would I hate anything about you I lo... like everything sabout you."  
  
"I like yu too."  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend, in secret? No one can ever know, until he's gone."  
  
"Yes, but how will we hide?"  
  
"We act like we do everyday."  
  
"But meet secretly at night, most likely here, in my room?"  
  
"If it works for you?"  
  
"Yeah, we can just never forget to put up silencing charms."  
  
"And you'll be tutoring me a lot."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So, we can have a reason, why we're together in the middle of the night and he can't accuse us of anything."  
  
"He, meaning Ron?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It will be funny, him trying to get us together, when we actually are."  
  
"I know, but if he continues to try to get us together, we can't let anything out, become public."  
  
"Yeah, I..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, then I don't know either, whoa it's almost three, you should probably be getting back."  
  
"Yeah, good night." After kissing eachother goodnight. Harry grabbed his books and made his way back to his dorm, collapsing into a wonderful sleep.  
  
"HARRY, HARRY, HARRY, WAKE UP HARRY, HARRY WAKE UP."  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and blinked around blindly, "Wha," yawn," what is it?"  
  
"You need to get up, breakfast, classes."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Late night?"  
  
"Yeah and again tonight after practice."  
  
"Will you ever sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, lunch, breaks, breakfast, I'll get by."  
  
"Or go bonkers?"  
  
"Nagh-maybe, something like that."  
  
"Well I'm going to head down."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
'Why is Harry so damn cheerful?' Ron thought as he went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat across from a tired looking Hermione.  
  
"How late did you guys stay up, it took me ten minutes to wake him up, but he was happy as hell, did he make progress?"  
  
"Yeah some, we're going to go through everything till he gets," yawn, "it."  
  
'Oww, she's really tired, I'll spring it on her, "Do you like Harry?"  
  
"What? He's my best friend, of course I like him."  
  
"No as more then friends?"  
  
"Ron, shut up."  
  
"Come on?"  
  
"Will you ever give up?"  
  
"Only if you grt together, or if one of you dies."  
  
"Your evil."  
  
"Who died?" asked Harry as he sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Ron's not giving up till one of us dies."  
  
"Give upon what?"  
  
"Attempting to get us together."  
  
"And why would he do that?"  
  
"I was wondering the same thing." Both were internally laughing their heads off, in their heads, if that makes any sense.  
  
"God your hopeless, I hate you, both of you," Ron said, before stalking off to meet Blaise.  
  
Harry leaned over and whispered, "This should be an interesting year."  
  
"Yeah, and I don't blame him, we really were being gits," she whispered back.  
  
"And everyone'll get to think that till 'he's' gone," he whispered back.  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Ginny piped in from across the table.  
  
"Your insane git of a brother," Harry answered.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"There's more then one?"  
  
"Yeah, Fred, George, Ro."  
  
"Yeah, that one, always trying to set us up," Hermione replied.  
  
"Are you both sure he doesn't have the right idea?"  
  
"Absolutely," Hermione answered, at the same time Harry said, "Not you, too."  
  
"You guys should give up already."  
  
"Why would we give up on two thick gits, such as yourselves?"  
  
"Cause your insane?"  
  
"Maybe, but I think not, your just both too thick to realize it yet."  
  
"That's nice," Hermione replied.  
  
"Ugh," and she stalked out of the hall.  
  
"What's up with those Weasley's and stalking off today?" Harry asked aloud.  
  
"Who knows, " Hermione answered.  
  
Many around them who heard the conversation were laughing or talking , joking amongst themselves about the preceding conversation, debate, now.  
  
How'd ya like that? This story will only get crazier,heehee.. Review please, thanks.  
  
Chapter 3 is called 'Opinions and the plan.' partly written, will try to post by friday. 


	3. Opinions and the Plan chap3

Secrets-Chapter3-Opinions and the Plan  
  
January  
  
"They spend most of there waking hours together, yet aren't together, why is that?" Ron asked Blaise and Ginny one day in a back corner of the library.  
  
"Maybe we're all wrong about them?" asked Blaise.  
  
"No, we can't be, the way they look at each other, when they think no one else, or the other isn't looking," Ron said.  
  
"Mabe it's because of You-Know-Who, always trying to kill Harry, he doesn't want to leave behind a heartbroken witch." Ginny voiced in. a voice of reason, actually she's damn right... mostly anyway.  
  
"Remember how that Chang girl was after Diggory's murder," Blasie added.  
  
"Hermione's too strong, she'd hang in there, and keep fightin, Harry'd probably be the distraught one, since it seems as if he's lost everyone he's ever loved, or loved him, his parents, his godfather," Ron elaborated on his friends.  
  
"Who was his godfather?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Ron, do you think it's safe to tell her?"  
  
"Well, he is dead, it's not like she can turn him in or anything."  
  
"I guess your, right."  
  
"Harry's godfather was Sirius Black," Ron whispered.  
  
Blaise's eyes bulged, and she said, "He was pardoned last summer, when Peter Pettigrew came back with Harry."  
  
Ron shivered at Pettigrew's name, "I HATE HIM."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Wormtail, Pettigrew, he's the reason Harry's parents were murdered, he lived as my or my unmentionable brother's pet rat, Scabbers for twelve years."  
  
"And you had no idea? Why's your brother unmentionable?"  
  
"Nope, had no idea till the end of third year."  
  
"Our brother is unmentionable because he sided with the ministry over Harry and Dumbledore when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came back."  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Exactly," Ginny agreed, then asked, "Your not a typical Slytherin, are you?"  
  
"You mean, do I have Deatheater connections, then No, I'm from a Pureblooded family who mostly stayed neutral in the last war, a few aurors, I'm ambitious, not evil."  
  
"That's evident, I can see why my brother likes you so much," Ginny said. Ron and Blaise smiled at eachother, then Ginny, at that.  
  
"I'm glad you agree, Ginny, Thanks Sis."  
  
"Your welcome, The problem is there too stubborn to admit there feelings," Ginny said.  
  
"Is there anyway we could get them to?" Ron asked the girls.  
  
"Veritaserum would work, but we'd neve be able to get any," Blaise threw in.  
  
"Do you think Fred and George might know of something?" Ginny asked Ron, mostly, Blaise knew who the twins were but had never actually met them, or any of the Weasley's, for that matter, but Ginny.  
  
"Maybe, what if we got them drunk? Fred and George would surely help in that noble cause, don't ya think, Gin?"  
  
"Oh yeah, they woud , especailly if there drunk themselves, they'll give you anything while drunk, remember last summer?"  
  
"Oh yeah, do I remember, we got new brooms out of it!"  
  
"So, is that the plan, get them drunk? But when?" Blaise asked.  
  
"After that Sunday Quidditich Match in March," Ron said.  
  
"Why that one?" asked Ginny.  
  
"They'll want to study for Monday, we give them some, what do ya say Alcoholic Butterbeer, and they'll be alone in 'Mione's dorm, no one interupting, enough time for a confession."  
  
"Brilliant Ron, just brilliant," Blaise cheered.  
  
"Now we just have to owl the twins with the plan, eh Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, and when they for sure agree, freely or by blackmail, we'll be set for Operation Blockheads!"  
  
"But what if we lose the match, what then?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Gryfindor lose to Hufflepuff! Yeah right, even Draco Malfoy beat there Seeker to the Snitch," Blaise reassured.  
  
"But in your third year, my second, we lost to Hufflepuff."  
  
"That was a fluke accident, if Harry hadn't been jinxed, or whatever that was, it woulda been different," Blaise again reassured Ginny, "If you score and Ron stops the Quaffle, it's in the bag, Harry built an excellent team, and your both on it, so are we set?"  
  
"Absolutely," the two Weasley's chorused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this isn't the longest chapter, but I didn't want to go further, next will probably be the plan in action.  
  
~  
  
So what do you readers out there think, will the plan to get them drunk 'work' or fail? What will the result be?  
  
Review, please, thanks for reading. 


	4. The Plan enacted and waking up chap4

Secrets-Chapter4-The plan enacted and waking up  
  
The twins replied enthusiastically to Ron and Ginny's letter, sending them all they'd need to enact the plan in late Febuary, the stash was hidden in Ginny's dorm, so Harry wouldn't know, Hell neither Harry nor Hermione had noticed Ron and Ginny getting the shrunken parcel and accompyaning letter, in the first place, one of their late nights, and even if they had noticed, would they really have suspected anything in the first place? Neither Ginny or Ron had bugged them in the longest time, what do you say, the calm before the storm, eh?  
  
Hufflepuff was slaughtered by Gryfindor-250-10!!!  
  
There was a party in Gryfindor tower, of course, tradition, but Harry and Hermione slipped out, within the first half hour to 'study.' Ron and Ginny spotted them leaving, It was now time to throw the plan into motion.  
  
Ron took the 'Butterbeer' and some other snacks (All courtesy of the twin's www) to Hermione's dorm through the passage. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, when she opened the door.  
  
"Brought you guys some Butterbeer and stuff, since your skipping out on the party, test tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, test."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Thanks," Harry called, "Bye," both said as he retreated back to the partying common room, hopefully the plan would work, plus the possible hangovers would be well worth the trouble.  
  
RING... RING... RING.... Harry reached out his arm to hit the alarm going off, but instead hit a head.  
  
"Oww."  
  
"Sorry, where am I?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know, all I remember is coming here, Ron bring us something, some studying and stuff and now I'm here awake."  
  
"Oh no, look at the time, class is in an hour!"  
  
"I gotta go," he kissed her and started towards the door.  
  
"You might want your... clothes."  
  
"Riiiggghhhttt, talk later." He pulled on his clothes.  
  
"Yeah, try to figure out what happened, see you in a bit."  
  
"Yeah." It wasn't like he hadn't spent the night in her room before, it's just, he usually left, waaay before anyone else was up.  
  
~Breakfast~ "How ya doing, Harry?" asked Ron as he sat down. Harry just glared at him.  
  
"What, do you have a potions test or something?" Harry just continued glareing at him.  
  
"Harry, you look like a mess," Ginny commented, Harry's hair much unrulier then usual, and that's saying something.  
  
"Good morning Hermione, nice hair," Ron greeted as she sat down, her hair wasn't bushy, no it was a bush! She just glared at him. If looks could kill, let's just say Ron would be killed by his two best friends in the world.  
  
Neither said a word, just glared at Ron. Everyone but Ginny, Blaise and Ron, wondered what happened between the inseperable trio?  
  
The rumor, that none said wasn't true, was that Ron released birds in Harry and Hermione's four posters, then put up containment charms, hey it seemed to explain the crazy hairdo's and lateness, right? So, they let that flouriush rather then the truth, which even they didn't knoiw all of, and all Ron knew was that they had been drunk in Hermione's dorm, and he supplied it, nothing more then that, and they weren't telling.  
  
That night in the common room, "Ron can we talk to you?" Harry asked, Hermione beside him.  
  
"Yeah, anytime, mates."  
  
"In private?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course, when, where?"  
  
"Now, 'Mione's room."  
  
"Ahh, what is this about?"  
  
"I think you know what it's about, don't you agree, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, I think he knows exactly what it's about."  
  
In Hermione's room~ "So, why did you bring me here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why did you get us drunk?" asked an angry frustrated Harry.  
  
"Yes, why would you want to get your best friends drunk, Ron, why?" Hermione added, equally frustrated.  
  
"I, we wanted you to admit your feelings for eachother, to quit dancing around the obvious."  
  
"Who's we?"  
  
"Ginny, Blaise, Fred, George, and I."  
  
"Who's plan?"  
  
"Mine, Ginny, Blaise, Fred and George, but it was my idea, the twins supplied us."  
  
"Six people plotting the unthinkable!"  
  
"Unthinkable?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, geting me and 'Mione, together, insanity," Harry answered.  
  
"I agree compleately, Harry."  
  
"What is wrong with you? Your both oblivious to what's right in front of you, your impossible, ugh," and he trudged off angrily.  
  
Hermione put up the silencing charm, while Harry locked the door, "Well, that was splendid, don't you think love?"  
  
"Yeah," and she burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Harry asked in amusement, wondering, 'Why's she laughing?'  
  
"Can't you just imagine his reaction, when he finds out the truth, if he ever does?"  
  
"Oh, he'll so want to kill us, that is if I'm not already dead."  
  
"Yeah, but he'll be too overjoyed to kill us, that is if you aren't dead."  
  
"Right again, my love, you know I love you, right?"  
  
"Yes Harry, you tell me everyday and you better know that I love you, because I tell you everyday." Both started laughing, anything can be amusing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Any guesses for what will happen next. Ol 'Voldie will probably be in chapter 6 and Chapter 5 is called, "Uh-OH, Will the secret come out?"  
  
Review, please, thanks. 


	5. UHOH, Will the secret come out? CHAP5

Secrets-Chapter5-UH-OH, Will the secret come out?  
  
Mid-April. "Hermione, you don't look so good, maybe you should go to the hospital wing," Blaise said to her potions partner for the day, Snape splitting the golden duo.  
  
"No, I'm fine just a little dizzy, problably form brewing this potion," she sank back onto her stool.  
  
Snape near, hearing the entire conversation. "Ms. Zabini, escort Ms. Granger to the hospital wing, Now."  
  
"No, I'm fine, Professor," Hermione pleaded.  
  
"I said, Now," and off the two girls went. Harry worried, but couldn't too much, trying to keep his crazy Slytherin partner at bay, basically trying to avoid being hexed by the nut. Blaise came back, some ten minutes later, but not Hermione, the bell ringing, Harry off to his next class.  
  
Hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape wanted me to bring Hermione, here."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Zabini, you may go back to class. Now, what is the problem, Ms. Granger?"  
  
"I'm fine, really, Blaise said I wasn't looking so well, and Professor Snape overheard me telling Blaise, that I was a bit dizzy, and made me come here."  
  
"Well, sit down, let me check you over."  
  
About five minutes later, "OH MY!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione, curious to what was wrong.  
  
"You may want to sit down."  
  
"I am sitting down."  
  
"Okay, then maybe I should sit down, to tell you this."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Your prgnent, a healthy baby boy, about a month along."  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"Do you know who the father is?" Hermione nodded. "Who?"  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Our relationship is a secret, no one knows, I won't tell you, but I will tell him about this."  
  
"I have to tell Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, that you are with child."  
  
"But you won't tell anyone else, right? No one can know ttill he comes out, unless something else happens?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It won't be safe for us (meaning herself and the baby), is there anyway to make it look like I'm not?"  
  
"Yes, a simple concealment charm, concealo, and you have my word that I will tell no one else."  
  
"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"You are excused from your last class, go back to your dorm."  
  
"Alright, Madam," and she left thinking, 'How is Harry going to react?'  
  
Madam Pomfrey went and rounded up Professor McGonagall and they went to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Poppy, Minerva, what a pleasant surprise, why are you here?"  
  
"I would like to know that, also, Poppy?"  
  
"We have a student with child, she's in your house, Minerva."  
  
"Who!?" asked the Head of Gryfindor.  
  
:"The Head Girl, yes, Hermione Granger."  
  
"And the father is?" asked Albus.  
  
"She won't say, but apparently, they've had a secret relationship for quite awhile, now."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Who could it be, Albus?" asked Minerva.  
  
"Anyone, it could be anyone, but I suspect a fellow Gryfindor, probably a seventh year."  
  
"It can't be Ronald Weasley or Dean Thomas, there both in relationships, so that leaves, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom and," Minerva said.  
  
"Harry Potter," added Poppy.  
  
"Yes, he'd be the obvious one, since there practically linked at the hip," said Dumbledore, and he continued, "But the obvious is not always the right."  
  
"Headmaster, Minerva, no one else can know, besides the three of us, she practiacally swore me to secracy."  
  
"Understood, Dismissed Poppy." and once she was gone he continued, "It would make sense."  
  
"What would, Albus?"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If he dies, he left everything to her, to be divided up by her, or if anything happens to him, everything is entrusted to her care, she even has a key and acsess to his Gringotts account."  
  
"Are you saying?"  
  
"Only speculation, Minerva, speculation, the father could be anyone, anyone."  
  
Harry knocked on Hermione's door, resolved to finally say, do what he'd been meaning to do for months.  
  
She opened the door, "Harry! I need to tell you something."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"You go first," she said.  
  
"Hermione, you know that I might not live much longer, right? Well of course you know, well I was wondering, if I survive, will you, will you merry me?" He pulled out an engagement ring on a chain, "Will you be my secret fiance?"  
  
"Yes," she said tearfully, "Harry, you need to know, today, when Snape made me go to the hospital wing, you won't believe what I found out."  
  
"What, what happened?"  
  
"I'm, I'm.."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"Pregnent, we're going to have a baby boy."  
  
"Really!?" Harry's face lit up when she nodded the affirmative. He picked her up and spun her around, hugging her.  
  
"What are we going to name him? Who knows if I'll ever get to talk to you about thuis again, when's he due?"  
  
"December, I have a name idea."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Let me guess."  
  
"Sirius," they said at the samr time, then Hermione added, " Sirius James Potter!"  
  
"I like the sound of that, he'd be a troublemaker for sure, with a name like that, but if I die, he's a Granger, no one can know he's mine, If I die, I don't want you or him hurt, I couldn't bare it. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, if I die, he's Harry Ronald Granger, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, who'll be his godparents?"  
  
"How about.."  
  
"Ron and Ginny?"  
  
"That's what I was going to say!"  
  
"Perfect, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Now, how will everyone react to this?"  
  
"We'll find out in eight months."  
  
"You'll find out for sure, me possibly never, how will you hide him?"  
  
"Concealment charm."  
  
"Brilliant idea, love, I've got to goto Quidditich."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"As I do you."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
There we have it i'VE OFFICIALLY RUINED THERE LIVES, JUST KIDDING , OKAY MAYBE I HAVE, YOU DEIDE, DID YOU expect that? hmm did you?  
  
Chspter six is callled: The dissapearence of Harry and Your what!  
  
oin other news, tomorrow is the first day of my senoir year of high school, and i have to be moved out of the apartment i live in by next weekend, so I don't know when I'll next updat, I'll try to update, before then but i;m not sur if i'll be able to, so if i don't update for awhile, it's not because i've given up, far from it, this story or a certain thion in this chapter was inspired by a friend of mine, the idiot, i wrotew this tryiong to get my mind off of her problem and it's workeed thanks all who have reviwed thus far shdurrini, snidget and co, and katheleen, um sorry i forgot the rest of your namer thanks for reviewing, please continue to do so. :-)  
  
ears91 


	6. The Dissapearance of Harry and Your WHAT...

Secrets-Chapter6-The Dissapearance of Harry and Your What?  
  
The N.E.W.T.'s and O.W.L's (for the fifth years) were done, after next week the seventh years would be full fledged witches and wizards.  
  
It was Friday, breakfast in the great hall, the grueling two weeks (one for the fifth years of o.w.l's) of Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests were over, finally!!!  
  
Ron and Blaise were moving in together, as were Harry and Hermione, no one knowing about you know what, Ron and Blaise in the wizarding world, Harry and Hermione the muggle world, basically so Harry could avoid the press, always watching, following his every move, to avoid them finding out certain things.  
  
It was a typical breakfast until....  
  
A vortex appeared sucking Harry Potter up, and saying "Welcome Mr. Potter, to the last battle, when it is over, the victor shall return, while the loser shall forever remain in the void."  
  
The hall was in shock, but none more then Harry's two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron feinted, wondering if he'd ever see his best friend, practically brother ever again, and Hermione collapsed into tears, will I ever see Harry again? Will he survive to see?  
  
The hall was mostly in a panic, some hysterical, some calmer then they ought to be, some cheering, you can guess who, some crying, most in shock.  
  
When Neville stood up and yelled at the cheering Draco Malfoy, "Shut the hell up, Malfoy, what'd he ever do to you? Oh yes, turn down your friendship in favor of those you looked down upon, big gain for him and his friends. Now he's possibly going to his death and your cheering! He might come out on top, and then where will you be? In jail, with your Deatheater father, or among those rejoicing that they are free from the tyranny of Lord Voldemort?"  
  
Neville sat back down, wondering, 'Did I just say that?' Most of the hall, clapping at his words.  
  
"Thank you, Neville, let us all hope and pray that it is not Harry's final battle, let's hope he comes out of this, to live a life he deserves," Dumbledore spoke, "Now, everyone, it is time to head to class." There were groans and much clattering of chairs, students heading for class.  
  
Graduation came, still, no Harry, the months droned by, Ron got a job at the ministry in the Department of games and sports, but still no word of Harry or Voldemort, Deatheaters running wild with the dissappearence of their master, many arrested, including some prominent members of society, for crimes, while there master was who knows where, only Harry Potter knows, and only Lord Voldemort knows where Harry Potter is, neither actually knowing where, some parralell universe, perhaps?  
  
December fifthteenth, Ron Weasley is visiting his friend, Hermione Granger, at her flat in muggle London.  
  
"Hermione, what's in that room?" Ron asked once again, like everytime he came over to the flat Hermione was supposed to be shareing with there best friend, Harry Potter.  
  
"It's just storage, Ron, until Harry comes back, Harry's stuff, some of my stuff," answered, for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Have you found a real job, yet?"  
  
"Ron, shut up, I like my job as a freelance researcher (is that even real? oh well), I'm not tied down by it, like you at the ministry."  
  
"Hey, Bagman's a great boss, mind you he's an idiot, doesn't really care what you do."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Why don't you become an auror, herm?"  
  
"Maybe, not now."  
  
"Harry should be an auror."  
  
"Or a Quidditich player."  
  
"I thought you didn't like Quidditich?"  
  
"I hate flying, Harry loves it, you know that."  
  
"I know, hey, you said Harry's stuff was in that room."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Then why is his firebolt in your room, his books on the bookshelf and table, his clothes in the hall closet (don't ask me how ron knows this), and his cauldron in the kitchen cuppboard (again don't ask, guess he snoops?)?"  
  
"I don't know, guess I miss my best friend, so I pulled some of his stuff out, is that alright with you?"  
  
"I miss him too, why can't I have any of his stuff?"  
  
"Because, I doubt Blaise would like his junk lying around, and I don't think he'd like his stuff scattered around everywhere."  
  
"That makes sense, I hope he's alright."  
  
"So do I Ron, so do I, SHIT."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"My water just broke."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I need to go to the hospital." His eyes widened.  
  
"Your Prgnent!?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You don't look it."  
  
"Oh yeah, Deconcealio." His eyes widened.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I din't tell anyone, but Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore and McGonagall know."  
  
"You were pregnent at Hogwarts!?"  
  
"Yeah, and I really need to get to the hospital."  
  
"Should I call your parents, my parents, anybody?"  
  
"Yeah, floo your parents, have them tell my parents, Lupin, Hagrid, Blaise, Dumbledore." Ron threw the floo powder in the fireplace and stuck his head in yeling "Burrow."  
  
"Ron, what a plesant surprise," greeted Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley next to her.  
  
"Mum, Dad, you won't believe this, Hermione's pregnent, her water just broke."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who's the father?"  
  
"I don't know, it's news to me, where going to the hospital a block from her flat, contact her parents, Lupin, Blaise, Hagrid and Dumbledore, will you?"  
  
"Got it, son, see you soon."  
  
"Bye," and Ron's head was back in Hermione's place.  
  
"Let's go, you drive," Hermione commanded.  
  
"You sure about this, Herms?"  
  
"Yeah, NOW."  
  
.  
December the fifthteenth, Hogwarts staff meeting, Dumbledore's office, A vortex opens and plops in a battered, tattered, longhaired, bearded Harry Potter. There were mutters of Harry, Mr. Potter, Potter, and even a Harry Potter!!(this years dada teacher, of course) Among the staff.  
  
"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, what happened?" asked the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Lord Voldemort is no more, I'm going to go back to my dorm, sorry for disterbing you."  
  
"Harry, you graduated," squeked Flitwick.  
  
"Isn't it May twenty sixth?" (a few days after his dissappearence).  
  
"No, Potter, it's December, fifthteenth," sneered Snape.  
  
"Oh, my god, seven months, I was wondering why my hair was so long."  
  
"Yes, it's been a long time," Dumbledore commented. Harry fell back into a chair, out of view of the fireplace.  
  
Then a haead poped in the fireplace, "Albus, Albus, you won't believe this."  
  
"What is it, Arthur?"  
  
"My son, Ron was at Hermione Granger's place and her water broke, she's been pregnent with out anyone knowing."  
  
"Thank you for letting me know, I'm sure you'd like to get there, I'll inform Ginny."  
  
"Thank you, Albus, Good bye."  
  
"Good bye, Arthur."  
  
Harry jums up, "I've gotta go, I've gotta go, Hermione."  
  
"Why Mr. Potter is this so urgent?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"My best friends having a baby and I haven't seen her or anyone in seven months," though it seemed only a few days to me, "I must go."  
  
"If you must, Mr. Potter, the hospital is two blocks away from the Leakey Cauldron, one block from your flat, will you manage to find it?"  
  
"Yes I will, let me go, let me go." Dumbledore held out a pot of floo powder, Harry grabbed a pinch, threw it in the fireplace and yelled. "Leakey Cauldron," and he zoomed out of there running to the hospital, following the directions, rather then asking up to the maternity ward, it's about 11 at night.  
  
"Harry is that you?" Ron asked as Harry skidded to a stop in the waiting room.  
  
"Harry?" asked Molly, Arthur, the twins, Bill, Remus, Blaise, Hagrid and Hermione's parents, knowing all about there daughter's friends, meeting them a few times.  
  
"He's gone, Where's Hermione?"  
  
"You look a mess, she's in a delivery room."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Number five, she wouldn't let us in, but maybe you'll have better luck, not seeing you for six months, who's gone?"  
  
"Voldemort," and Harry was off to delivery room number five.  
  
He knocked, a nurse came out, "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm her friend, Harry Potter, will she allow me in?"  
  
"I'll ask." the nurse went back in ans came out a minute or so later, "Put these on, wash your hands and you can come in." He went in after pulling on the hospital garb.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called shocked.  
  
"He's gone 'Mione, we're safe, he's gone." He kissed her forehead, and she grabbed his hand.  
  
Out in the waiting room. "Why'd she let him in and none of us?" asked one of the twins.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, she hasn't seen him in seven months?" asked Ron.  
  
"But neither have we," said the other twin. "We haven't seen him.  
  
That got most of them thinking, 'Could he be? Naww, that's insane.'  
  
the note about not knowing when i'm updating still stand s from the last chapter, alright? thanks to all you reviewers keep it up, thanks, the rest is coming i'm not sure when but it's coming, i assure you, thanks for reviewing anf review.  
  
-ears91 


	7. OH MY GOD! Your Parents and Your What! ...

Chapter 7- Oh My God! Your Parents and Your What?  
  
December sixteenth, one forty-eight a.m. "Congradulations, Ms. Granger, it's a boy!"  
  
"Look Harry, it's our baby, isn't he beautiful?"  
  
"Yes, he is, 'Mione, just like his mother."  
  
"Your the father?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Yeah, he is," Hermione answered. The doctor left them for a bit, in which they held and talked to their baby boy, with his head full of dark brown hair, and green eyes, good thing Harry reappeared or those might have just gave away the father.  
  
The Doctor and nurse came back in, "We're going to take him for awhile, check him over, bathe him, let you have time to fill out this paper work, name him, etc."  
  
"Thanks Doc."  
  
"Not a problem, Sir."  
  
The Weasley's, Granger's, Remus, Hagrid and Blaise watched, through the ward windows as the baby, who's bassanet is labled, Boy-Granger was bathed and checked over, when........  
  
in came a nurse, who changed the name tag to read:  
  
Boy-Potter, Sirius James.  
  
Mrs. Granger feinted, Mrs. Weasley feinted, Ron feinted and the rest stood there in shock, two humungous shocks in one night! Harry and Hermione have a baby! was the primary thought through there heads, the three feinters waking up a few minutes later and all stood in shock with basically the same thoughts courseing through their minds.  
  
Sirius James was brought back to his parents, "So, 'Mione, who do we explain to first?"  
  
"I guess my parents deserve am explanation, Moony, he's the closest to your parents and Sirius, and the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they've practically adopted us, especially you."  
  
"So, the adults first, then the rest and Hagrid?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright, I guess I'll go get them, Sirius looks like he's hungry anyway."  
  
Harry left to the watiting room, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, will you come in, so we can um.. I guess.. explain?" The five followed Harry.  
  
"So, when were you going to tell us about the two, now three of you?" asked Remus.  
  
"Well, if I'd never came back, if I'd been killed, If I dissapeared, Hermione was to never divulge that I was Sirius's father."  
  
"Why?" asked Mrs. Granger.  
  
"It would have been too dangerous, for both Hermione and Sirius, and he would have been named whatever Hermione wanted, not what we decided on, he would have been a Granger, not a Potter, he would only know me as his mother's deceased or lost friend."  
  
"I still don't understand why it'd be so dangerous for Hermione and my grandson?"  
  
"Because, the evil wizard that tried to kill me, when I was a baby, if I died, and he found out I had a child, he'd for sure kill him and Hermione, that's also why we kept our relationship secret, so Voldemort wouldn't have gone after Hermione, I don't want more people hurt because of me."  
  
"So, what's going to happen, now?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
"We're going to raise our son," Hermione answered.  
  
"Do you have any commitment to each other, or might one of you waklk away in a few years?" asked Mr. gRANGER.  
  
At that moment as if on cue, little Sirius pulled on his mother's necklace, revealing the ring!  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Remus.  
  
"Hmm?" Harry said holding, watching his son.  
  
"You Proposed!?" Which brought the rest of the room to complete attention.  
  
"Is that the ring James gave to Lily?"  
  
"No, it's similar to my parents ring, not the same different engravering, style, and the such."  
  
"When did you propose, Harry?" asked Arthur.  
  
"In April, actually, right before 'Mione told me about this little guy," meaning the baby in his arms.  
  
"So, you didn't propose because of the baby?" asked Mrs. Granger.  
  
"No, I had no idea, I just wanted to, just incase I died, she'd have something to remember me by, I love her, I'd die for her."  
  
"And boy do I know it."  
  
"So, how did he come about?" asked Arthur.  
  
"It's actually partially Ron's fault," Harry said.  
  
"How is that?" asked Molly.  
  
"He got us drunk," Hermione answered.  
  
"Why would he do that?" asked Remus.  
  
"He wanted us to admit our feelings for each other, which we'd already did, in the beginning of the year, they must've tried everything to hook us up, but in secret we actually were a couple, but only known to each other, so they wasted all those great plans on nothing, it was hilarious for us though, the three of them trying to set us up and then they brought in the twins help, and that led to Sirius."  
  
"So the two of you had an interesting seventh year at Hogwarts?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
"No, Dad, we had an interesting, adventure filled seven years at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah, so did I," commented Moony.  
  
"Oh, we know you did, Moony," Harry replied.  
  
"You both do realize you essentially named your child, Padfoot Prongs Potter, right?"  
  
"Never thought of it that way, why?" asked Hermione (Hermione not thinking unbelievable, j/k)  
  
"You named him after the two ibbest pranksters in Hogwarts History, still hold the detention record, too, if I'm not mistaken, and your close behind aren't you, Harry?" asked Moony.  
  
"I'm number five, after My Dad, Padfoot, Fred, and George, cause of fifth year, must of had detention for just about the entire first term, Moony aren't you close behind, being an ex-marauder?"  
  
"Yeah, Congradulations!" and he hugged them both and held Sirius.  
  
"So, who are the godparents going to be?" asked Arthur.  
  
"We're going to ask Ron and Ginny," answered Hermione.  
  
"Ginny'll be home for Christmas," Molly added.  
  
"Awesome! We'll ask her then," Harry exclaimed. The parents were taking turns holding little Sirius, when Harry let Ron and the rest in. There was a chorus of "Congradulations," and Hug going around.  
  
"Ron?" asked Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will yo-," they were cut off.  
  
"Aren't you going to explain?" asked Ron.  
  
"We secretly got together in October and Ron, Do you remember the Butterbeer incident?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, that's enough explaining," Harry joked.  
  
"'Mione, would you like to do the honors?"  
  
"Of course, Ron, will you be Sirius's godfather?"  
  
"Hell Yeah I will, of course, I'd love to!" exclaimed Ron joyously.  
  
"That's settled then," Harry said, and together they said, "Thanks Ron, " and hugged there mutual best friend, Hagrid presently holding Sirius, talk about big and little.  
  
~~~~~~~ wee hours of the morning august 27- Author's huge note: Hello all of you loyal readers, hey if your still reading this you must be loyal, eh? Alright then, Hi, I'm your compleately insane author, who's been 18 for a week and is already going to be living on her own, just don't know where yet,ahh, why does my family have to be such idiots, with the exception of my Dad? I was supposed to live with my Aunt, but no I can't now, 4 days before I'm supposed to move in, ugh and I'm for sure NOT going to live with my grandma, no electricity!!! PLus none stop bitching, complaining, non stop stress, plus this is my senior year of high school, i've got ot apply to colleges,ahhhhhhhhh, i can't sleep ahhhhhhhh, too much homewok on the second day of schoolahhhhhhhh, sorry i'll update when ever i can, alright? please bare with me and my hectic who know's where I'll be tomorrow, life, alright? thanks to all of you reviwers, I'm considering an alternate ending, shall i go for it, but first i have to make the first ending, let me know what you think and i;'ll get back to you someday when i'm settled, plus i've gotta get a job, ahhh what am i goin g to do w/ marching band, pepband, a job, hockey in the winter and school, sorry i'll stop rambling, please review for your stressed out author, please, thanks to those who do, love ya.  
  
-ears91 


	8. I was Right! You are the Father! chap8

Chapter8- I was right! You are the father!  
  
December 16th, around ten a.m, Professor Dumbledore walked into Hermione Granger's private hospital room, to find Hermione napping on the hospital bed and a much needing a bath(shower), shave and haircut Harry Potter, sleepng in the chair next to her bed, and Ron Weasley, holding, talking to a baby. "Professor!"  
  
"Hello Ron, and who is this little guy, Hermione's child, I presume?"  
  
"Yes, my godson, born early this morning, Sirius James Potter," he answered proudly.  
  
"I was correct then in my hypothesis on who the father could be, Harry was the logical and as it turned out the correct choice."  
  
"You knew!?" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"I only knew that she was pregnent, nothing more."  
  
"Oh, damn they kept a well hidden secret, for almost a year, at school and after!"  
  
"Yes, indeed, may I hold your godson?"  
  
"Absolutely, Sir!"  
  
Little Sirius stared up at Dumbledore with his big green eyes and as babys do (with hair) tuged on his beard. "Hmm, will you be another prankster like your godfather? Top of your class like your mother and grandmother? O r will you be a mixture of both your parents and grandparents? You will indeed be an interesting student to look forward to, I wouldn't be surprised if your a quidditich star, top of your class, and the biggs prankster in the school."  
  
"Neither would I," commented Ron, "Harry's pretty smart as well, just acts an idiot much of the time."  
  
"Oh, thanks Ron, Professor!" Harry exclaimed wiping the sleep out of his eyes and pushing up his glasses, which he fell asleep with on his face.  
  
"Congradulations, You defeated the Dark Lors and became a father in one night!"  
  
"And boy was that a shock, me thinking it's still May, while it's December, guess I should have realized with this hair and beard, time must have gone by in hours as days, because it seemed to me as no more them\n a few days, battling Voldemort. Poor Hermione, she was left alone through pregnancy, no one to help or talk about it with, I regret that," he was cut off.  
  
"Harry, don't, if it didn't happen as it did, Voldemort may have still been at large, rather then defeated, no one would have known that you have a son," Hermione said sitting up, another woken up.  
  
"You are absolutely right, Hermione," Dumbledore agreed.  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
"O, your very much welcome, any other secrets kept from anyone that have or need to be revealed?"  
  
"Oh, Sirius did that when we were talking to the parents and Remus," Hermione answered.  
  
"Did what, what else is there?" begged Ron.  
  
"Well..." Hermione started, "There's this," she pulled out her necklace with the engagement ring.  
  
"We've been engaged since April," Harry added.  
  
"You.... You What.. and didn't tell me!"  
  
"Ron, no one knew about us till this morning."  
  
"Right, slipped my mind."  
  
"So, Ron are you an idiot or just acting the idiot?"  
  
"Shut up, Harry."  
  
"So, did that happen before or after finding out about Sirius?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Before.... minutes before I told him."  
  
"Really and Harry was still alright with it?"  
  
"What do you think Ron, Do I look okay with it, is she not wearing an engagement ring?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Congradulations on your baby and engagement, belatedly of course."  
  
"Of course it's belated, Professor, no one knew till yesterday," Hermione joked.  
  
Two days later Hermione and Sirius were released from the hospital, and Harry leaving along with them (Where else would he go, why would he leave, after seven months, of well.... Hell.).  
  
The three went home to their flat, Hermione driving, Harry still needing to get a drivers liscense (Like me, Road tes, sept. 23, ahhhh). Harry finally getting to see their flat, in person! Hermione laid the sleeping Sirius in a bassanet, in the living room, whiuch she pulled out of the other room, while Harry went in the bathroom for a much much much (I could go on) needed shower.  
  
After Harry bathed for the first time in... Seven Months, he decided to shave off his beard, "Hermione," he called poking his head out of the bathroom.  
  
"What?" shecalled back.  
  
"Do you have any razors and shaving cream?"  
  
"I think so, check the medicine cabnet."  
  
"Thanks there both here," he called muffled by the door. Fifthteen minutes later, out came a showered long-haired, clean shaven Harry.  
  
"Yay, no more beard!" cheered Hermione.  
  
"Is this better?" he asked after kissing her.  
  
"Much, so are you keeping the long hair, or not?" she asked.  
  
"I think I'll keep it till after Christamas to spite Mrs. Weasley, she'll have two people to bug about long hair, now," Harry joked.  
  
"And give your son something to play with?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" The three spent a wonderful day together, Sirius mostly sleeping, or eating, while his parents caught up, or Hermione told Harry all about the past seven months of her life and what's been going on in the world, Harry not willing to talk about his. And the next day would begin the chaos, chaos till Christmas, Harry being dragged away by the ministry, and through them, the Daily Prophet and a willing visit to the Quibbler, dragged away by Dumbledore, the order, to press confrences, interviews, ceremonies, forced to give speeches written seconds before, the order of Merlin, First class was awarded to him, hell that ceremony was the only time he got to see his fiance and child, which had yet to be announced, Hell doubt the papers could fit anything else with all the demise of You- Know-Who articles, on every page, and it seemed every article from Quidditich, speculating whether Harry Potter, the boy/man who lived and defeated You-Know-Who would play to cauldron bottoms, how could you get the demise of He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named into an article about cauldron bottoms baffles even me, (the insane author who talks to her self.).  
  
Harry was finally free from the circus on Christmas Eve, which was spent at Hermione's parents house, Christmas Day would be spent at the Burrow. At ten Christmas morning, Ron and Blaise apparated in, to find no one awake, so they went into Hermione's room to find a sleeping Harry, Hermione and Sirius (sleeping between his parents).  
  
"Aww, isn't this sweet, shall I take a picture?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron snapped a picture, the smoke and noise woke the three up, Sirius watching the smoke wide eyed. The parents looking with a question, 'What are you doing here?' but Ron just reached over Harry and picked up his god child,  
  
"Hey Sirius, it's your first Christmas!" Sirius just stared at him, like 'What the hell are you talking about, I'm a little more then a week old, what's Christmas?'  
  
"So, Ron are you going to change him, or am I?"  
  
"You can," and he handed Harry his son, which Harry proceeded to change, while Hermione dressed, and her dressed his son and self. Hermione bringing Sirius out.  
  
When Harry came out, Ron asked, "What's the matter with you people, you have hardly any presents?"  
  
"Ron, there's only three of us," Hermione replied.  
  
"So! It's your son's first Christmas!"  
  
"Ron, we got him presents."  
  
"So, what about each other?"  
  
"I got Harry something."  
  
"And I got something for Hermione."  
  
"Alright, shall I bring these along to the Burrow?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry do you have all of Sirius' stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, Diaper bag, loaded with anything he could possibly need, check, stroller, check."  
  
"Then let's go," and the five apparated away, Hermione with Sirius.  
  
~~~~~~And that was chapter8, next is Christmas at the burrow, askING gINNY, AND pOSSIBLE THE announcement of Sirus, not quite sure yet, and will you guys give me some feed back on me possibly writing an alternate version of um basically Harry not coming back till years later, would that interest any of you? I'll try to update whenever I can, school and all.  
  
thanks review, -ears91 


	9. Christmas at the Burrow, or the BIG Ques...

Chapter9-Christmas at the Burrow, or The Big Question  
  
"Ron, Harry, Hermione, Blaise! Happy Christmas!" the Twins roared in greeting, causeing Sirius to cry out.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Can I see him?" asked Ginny, who had heard her brothers roaring and the cries.  
  
"Sure Ginny, here's Sirius."  
  
"So, what's his full name?"  
  
"Sirius James Potter, born December Sixteenth, 1997." (Do I have the year right, if Harry and co are born in 1980?) (Oh yeah Sirius b-day is Beethoven's birthday as well)  
  
"Ginny, will you be his godmother?"  
  
Her eyes lit up, "Absolutely! Are you kidding? Who's his godfather?"  
  
"I am," Ron answered.  
  
After a little while with Ginny, Sirius started to fuss.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, How about I take him, change his diaper?" as she was wrinkling her nose, asked Harry. Ginny gave Harry back her godson and Harry went up to Ron's old room to change his son.  
  
On the way back down, Charlie was strolling out of his room, "Hi Harry, Happy Christmas, who's this little guy?"  
  
"Happy Christmas Charlie, this is my son, Sirius James Potter, he was born the sixteenth." Charlie's eyes almost popped out of his head in shock.  
  
"Who's the mother?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"When did this happen? When did you guys get together? I'm sure someone would have told me."  
  
"Well, nobody knew, that Hermione and I started dating." They sat on the steps and Harry told Charlie the story, with Sirius sleeping on his lap, until eleven thirty, when Bill ran up and told them, "Charlie, Harry Lunch, now, then presents," and down the four went.  
  
"Well, this is a shock and a half, why didn't anyone owl me or tell me yesterday?" Charle asked his family.  
  
"You would have been here before the owl reached you, dear," answered his mother, Molly Weasley.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me yesterday, then?"  
  
"Forgot."  
  
"How could you forget something as big as this?"  
  
"It just slipped my mind, dear."  
  
"So, Harry, when are you and Hermione getting marrried?" asked Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."  
  
Later that week, the press finally got wind of the birth of Sirius James Potter, guess someone really likes the Quibbler, letting it slip to them first and all, you can just imagine the outrage of the Daily Prophet, finding out second, to the Quibbler. The talk of the Wizarding world was now not only the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but now the engagement of The Boy Who Lived, and The birth of the Child of The Boy Who Lived.  
  
And whenever anyone asked that big question the answer was always  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." or if it was asked of Hermione, "We haven't decided yet."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this is short, just thought that was a good place to post at, the next chapter should be up by next weekend, sooner or later, probably sooner knowing me, thanks to all of my FANTASTIC REVIEWERS, I've gotton some amazing one recently thank you thank you all  
  
Review  
  
-ears91  
  
And thanks to shdurrini for wishing me luck on my drivers test, I'm going to need it, thanks 


	10. Yes, my son DID almost burn down Hogwart...

Chapter10-Yes, My Son did almost burn down Hogwarts  
  
A month later, "Harry, it's alright, do something you want to do, not any old job, play Quidditich, I know you love it, or become an Auror, I know that's what you want."  
  
"I don't want to play Quidditich, too much attention, and the seasons already half over."  
  
"Then do what you went to school for, become an Auror."  
  
"But I don't want leave you and Sirius."  
  
"Harry, we'll be fine, it's only six months you;d be away."  
  
"That's why I don't want to go, that's six months away from you and Sirius, if I'm here I can take care of Sirius and see you."  
  
"But is that really what you want to be for the rest of your life, to be the stay at home Dad?"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"Well I know that as of our last year at school you had every intention of becoming an Auror, even after we found out about Sirius, follow through with your plan, your goal, you didn't take seven years of Potions with Snape for nothing, did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then go, do it, we'll be here when you come back, my parents have offered to help out, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, The Twins, Hagrid, Moony, even Dumbledore said he'd babysit if we're desperate, I'll be fine, and Sirius will be fine if you go and become an Auror."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely Positive."  
  
"Alright, I'll go, so I can ensure my family's safety."  
  
"Good."  
  
Harry left Febuary 25th, and came back August 26th, with a career, and a week leave to see his family before, becoming a full time Auror, or in Harry's case, because he has a family, half field work, half office work.  
  
May 6th, 2000, Ten days before Ron's wedding, at the Burrow. "So, mate, when are you and Herm getting married?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh.."  
  
"You still haven't decided, you've been engaged for four years, and that's what you've been answering for four years, now."  
  
"So."  
  
"Have you even talked about it?"  
  
Uhhhhhhhh.."  
  
"And why the Bloody Hell, not?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, we're busy raising our three year old son, and have careers."  
  
"So, Blaise and I have jobs and we found the time."  
  
"You don't have a child."  
  
"Oh, woopty doo, big difference."  
  
"Right, huge difference, the kid almost destroyed Hogwarts last week, when Dumbledore was watching him, stole some first years wand and set fire to the Slytherin table."  
  
"Did my godson really do that?"  
  
"Yeah, Snape was raving mad, he better watch out when Siri comes to Hogwarts in eight years."  
  
"What house you reckon he'll be in?"  
  
"Hopefully Gryfindor, maybe Ravenclaw, he's damn smart for a three year old, surprised he hasn't read Hogwarts a History yet, 'Mione's been reading it to him as a bed time story."  
  
"And a ruddy awesome flyer."  
  
"Shh, 'Mione would throw a fit if she knew."  
  
"If I knew what, Harry?"  
  
"That Sirius almost burnt down the Slytherin table."  
  
"I know, and Boy was Snape's reaction a hoot."  
  
"So, when are you and Harry getting married?"  
  
"Here we go, again," Harry muttered.  
  
"We haven't decided yet."  
  
"Come on, you've been engaged for four years."  
  
"We know," both huffed, sick of being reminded.  
  
"How about next year, Harry, Sirius'll be four?"  
  
"It'd work for me, can Sirius be my best man?"  
  
"Why not, who else?"  
  
"Hagrid, Moony, and I guess Ron can be one too."  
  
"Are you joking mate, your my best man?"  
  
"Duh, Ron, What about you, 'Mione?"  
  
"I guess Ginny, Blaise and I can ask Tina, from work."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Now we have to plan and pick a date and place."  
  
"Let's start next month."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
The End, for now, who knows if I'll get the inspiration to add more, cause I sure don't.  
  
Oh yeah, Sirius being the best man was only a joke to torment Ron.  
  
Anyone for an alternate ending? Give me a yay or a nay (A yes or a no), the alternate ending will have much more little Sirius, Sirius at Hogwarts, The mystery of Sirius' father, the reappearance and discovering of his father, oh yeah, the defeat of You-Know-Who, and his name won't be Sirius Potter.  
  
Give me your answer in your review, please please, thanks,  
  
-ears91 


	11. Alt chap7 I'll KILL HIM!

Note: This is an alternate ending beginning after chapter 6, enjoy!  
  
Alternate-Chapter7-I'll Kill Him!  
  
December Sixteenth, 1997. "Congradulations Ms. Granger, a healthy baby boy!" She held her newborn baby boy, with his full head of dark brown hair and.. UH OH... green eyes, then remembered, my Dad has green eyes, hopefully no one will suspect.  
  
After about ten minutes of musing and holding her newborn, a nurse said,  
  
"I'm going to take him now, give him a bath, let you fill out these forms." She filled out the forms and thought, 'No one will suspect if I name him after my two best friends, thats it his name will be...  
  
"So Ms. Granger, have you decided on a name?"  
  
"Yes, sir, Harry Ronald Granger."  
  
"Excellent, would you like me to let your friends and family in, now?"  
  
"Yes, please." 'Oh god, here comes the interogation."  
  
"Hermione Elizabeth (Just thought it sounded good) Granger! What is the meaning of this?" demanded Mrs. Granger.  
  
"I had a baby," Hermione answered skeptically.  
  
"And you didn't tell us, why?"  
  
"Uhhhh..."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"When did this happen? Who did this to you? I'll kill him!" demanded Ron, his brotherly instinct kicking in, to uhh.. overdrive.  
  
"No, please don't, he might alredy be dead."  
  
"Huh?" The entire room demanded.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"And why the hell not?" yelled her parents and Ron.  
  
"Cause our relationship was.. is a secret."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I can't tell you," inside she was praying they didn't realize from looking at baby Harry.  
  
"Why won't you tell us?"  
  
"Because I WILL NOT DIVULGE his father."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"It would, could be dangerous if anyone knew."  
  
"Fine, then how long were you dating this mystery guy?"  
  
"Um.. 15 months, to this date."  
  
"At Hogwarts!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's your baby's name?" asked Moony.  
  
"Harry Ronald Granger."  
  
"Af'er 'Arry and Ron?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Ron, I know this probably isn't the best time to ask, but will you be his godfather?"  
  
"Of course Hermione, wait a minute, whaat about Harry?"  
  
"I'm positive he'd want you to be godfather."  
  
"Fine by me, who's godmother?"  
  
"I'm going to ask Ginny."  
  
"Was this guy, the father, commited to you?"  
  
"I would think so, since we've been secretly engaged since April."  
  
"When did you start to date him?"  
  
"October, seventh year."  
  
"When did he disappear?"  
  
"Last summer."  
  
"Did he leave you anything to help with your baby?"  
  
"Yeah, his vault."  
  
"So, your going to be able to take care of him?"  
  
"Yeah, his father (The baby's) was very well off, financally."  
  
"That's good, who's the father?"  
  
"I will NOT tell you!"  
  
"What year was he in?"  
  
"Our year."  
  
"Please tell."  
  
"No, never, unless I know it's safe."  
  
"We're not going to get anything out of her, may as well just give up," the Twins put in, everyone else agreeing, and checking out the new baby.  
  
Remus and Hagrid were both thinking, 'haven't I seen a baby similar to this one before?' but neither connected it, thank god.  
  
The years passed, and little Harry's godfather taught him how to fly, or actually the kid hopped on the broom, and was flying like a pro in no time, he was a natural, whic made Ron think, 'His Dad must be one hell of a flyer.'  
  
Harry learned much about his Mother and Godfather's best friend, Harry Potter, but did not learn who his Father was, he was a bright kid and saw some similarities between himself and The Boy Who lived, but thought better of it, yeah right, sure we both have green eyes and uncontrollable hair, but my hair's uncontrollable and bushy dark brown, not black, and I don't wear glasses. The kid was smart but didn't pick up the obvious.  
  
The years have passed, it's now twelve years since Harry's dissapearence, and Harry Granger's going to Hogwarts! It's September the first, 2008, and ten year old Harry Ronald Grangeris going off to his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!  
  
The Sorting Ceremony! The Hat sings it's song, The A's, B's, C's, D's, E's F's and Now the G's, couple of kids sorted and Now! McGonnagall calls out: "Granger, Harry." Many of the teacher's look shocked, 'Another Granger! Whoa she had a kid quick, who's the father?'  
  
The Sorting Hat on Harry's head, 'Hmm, interesting, loyal, caring, lot's of questions, brave, noble, wit and a brilliant mind, like your mother, But who's your father? Hmm, I know where you would be perfect!' "GRYFINDOR!"  
  
Harry was relieved the house of his mother, his godfather, and there best friend, Harry Potter! His namesake.  
  
The next day, Potions, with... Oh the suspense... SNAPE and the Slytherins! Who else? Roll call, down the list till, Granger, Harry, Snape stops and stares at the boy, 'Who is it he reminds me of? Besides, Ms. Granger, hmm, who? If he's even half as intelligent as his mother he'll do well, Hell she is the only non Slytherin to O, Potions, since I became Professor.'  
  
~~~~~Flying Lesson~~"Wow, Mr. Granger, maybe you should try out for Gryfindor, they need a Seeker, you have the build for it, I'll talk to Professor McGonagall." 'Who is it he reminds me of?'  
  
And Yes, Harry Granger, Yes Granger became the youngest Seeker OF ANY HOUSE in a VEEERRRRYYYY LOOOOOOONNNGGG Time, perhaps ever, almost four months shy of his eleventh birthday! Yes, he is one of the youngest students in Hogwarts History, and the youngest of his year.  
And boy were Hermione and Ron thrilled, in Gryfindor and the SEEKER of the house team, as a FIRST year! Boy was Ron shocked and overjoyed, only knowing half of the story, Hermione on the other hand, was surprised, but not moreso then Ron, she did know who Harry's Father, was... is, none other then Harry, the previous youngest Seeker in a centuary!  
  
~~~~~~~~~ There's the first of the alternate ending, next is alternate chapter 8, The Return of...?  
  
Keep reading and reviewing, thanks to my lone reviewer of chap. 10, shdurrini 


	12. Alt chap8 The Return of?

Yes, A.M Bookworm, the irony  
  
Alternate Chapter8-The Return of...?  
  
It's April, 2009 and Harry is one of the few presently in the great hall, this early morning, not even one teacher has arrived, so at this time it's a nice quiet place to study for a massive Potions test, or so he thinks, and just by coincidence it would seem, ham sitting in the exact same place as his parents and godfather were sitting almost twelve years before.  
  
A vortes opened up and Harry plopped in next to Harry! Harry the younger gasped in surprise, surveying the man next to him, he spotted the scar, "Oh my god, your my mum and godfather's best friend, Harry Potter!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Harry Potter, and your the first friendly face I've seen in a long time."  
  
"So, does this mean Voldemort's gone?"  
  
"Yes, and who's your mum?"  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"What year is it?"  
  
"2009."  
  
"Twelve years!"  
  
"What's twelve years?"  
  
"I dissapeared from this exact spot twelve years ago."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yep, how old are you?"  
  
"Eleven, I was born December sixteenth, 1997."  
  
"Who's your dad?"  
  
"Mum won't tell me, said it's dangerous."  
  
"And she's right, can you take me to the headmaster's office?"  
  
"Absolutely, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Just Harry, and what's your name?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Harry what?"  
  
"Oh, my full name?" Harry the elder nodded. "Harry Ronald Granger."  
  
"So Harry, your a first year Gryfindor?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm on the house team, hope you don't mind me using your firebolt?"  
  
"No, not at all, I'm glad it's not picking up dust somewhere, what position do you play?" Inside he's whooping for joy, My son's a Gryfindor and on the house team, yippee!  
  
"Seeker."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yep, my first game was against Slytherin, and I caught the Snitich up my sleeve, it was hilarious."  
  
"Did you ever hear about my first game?"  
  
"Loads of times, you almost swallowed it!" the two grinned at eachother... identical grins, though neither realizing it, they reached the Gargoyle.  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
"You welcome, I'd better be getting back to breakfast, password's Surge."  
  
"Thanks again, I know I'll see you again, your mum and godfather are my beat friends, afterall, you'll have to show me your moves."  
  
"For sure!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione, it's been twelve years since you got engaged, why don't you date, it doesn't look like your mystery man is coming back."  
  
"Ron LAY OFF! I don't need you telling me what I should do!"  
  
"But you know I'm right."  
  
"Actually, I don't, there's no evidence of Harry's fathers death, evident, he may yet return."  
  
"Agh! Your impossible, who is Harry's father?"  
  
"You've been asking for eleven years, give up all redy, you know that, I will not tell unless he returns."  
  
"Do you really love this guy that much, he abandoned you and your child."  
  
"HE DID NOT, he was kidnapped, so to speak, and left Harry and I, very well off."  
  
"Fine, fine, wallow in your own misery, I'll leave you alnoe, I'll never suggest you date again."  
  
"Thank you, Ron, if he ever does return, I know for a fact, you'll be too overjoyed to kill him."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I'm... uhh... not sure... um... exactly."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter went up the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office, now Twenty-nine years old, long unruly, matted hair, and a berd longer then Dumbledore's, just unruly, and notted. He fought Voldemort for twelve years and defeated him! He lost the first eleven years of his son' life to Voldemort, Damn him. He knocked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Good morning, who are you?"  
  
"Professor, it's me, Harry Potter, Voldemort is no more!" Dumbledore's eyes bulged, so Harry has returned, victorius!  
  
"That is indeed good news, did you know that it is now the year" he's cut off.  
  
"2009, yes, Harry Granger filled me in."  
  
"So, you have met young Mr. Granger?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He is a bright fellow, top of his class, and a natural seeker."  
  
"Yeah, he told me about Quidditich, pretty amazing achievement for a first year!"  
  
"Yes it is, similar to you, is he not?"  
  
"Hmm... I guess."  
  
"Would you like me to inform the world, so you can get off to see your friends?"  
  
"Yes, what's Hermione's adress?... Ron's?"  
  
"Hermione's is the same as your apartment you were supposed to share, floo network, Granger/Potter, as it was listed twelve years ago, and Ron's is under, Ronald and Blaise Weasley."  
  
"Do you know who has my things?"  
  
"I believe they are at Ms. Granger's."  
  
"I'll floo to the Leakey Cauldron and walk, don't want to scare the living daylights out of her."  
  
"Indeed." (Is it just me, or does Dumbledore sound like a vulcan?)  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
"You are welcome, good bye."  
  
And Dumbledore held out a bag of floo powder, which Harry took a pinch from, threw in the fire and shouted, "Leakey Cauldron." And for once in his life, not a soul recognized him!  
  
He went out of the pub onto the streets of London and walked to Hermione's flat. He went up to the second floor, number five and knocked. After a few minutes, Hermione opened the door, leaving the chain on. "Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked, not recognizing the man before her.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I guess you wouldn't recognize me, it's been twelve years, but your son did recognize me, without ever meeting me," he smiled.  
  
She looked him up and down, taking everything in, before meeting his eyes, "Harry?" she asked disbelieveingly. He grinned, she unclasped the chain, and they there arms around eachother. She pulled him inside and relocked her door. "So Voldemort's gone?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"And you met your son!?"  
  
"He doesn't know though."  
  
"I know, no one knows, I love you."  
  
"I love you, I can't believe it took twelve years, it didn't seem that long.."  
  
"Shut up," and they kissed for the first time in twelve years, they pulled away, "Harry, you smell horrible."  
  
"Is that good or bad?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, your back!"  
  
There standing there hugging, when someone clears there throat from the fireplace.  
  
"Morning Hermione... why were you hugging that begger and why's he in your house?"  
  
"Don't you recognize your best friend, Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, she's right there, and how do you know my name?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, Ron, your other best friend," Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Harry?" he croaked out disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah Ron, that's me, Voldemort's gone." Ron's head cringed at the name.  
  
"Damn if I wasn't at work, Herm and you should come to Harry, my daughter's birthday party's Saturday, you are coming, right?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss my goddaughter's birthday, now would I?"  
  
"Of course not, and Harry will you be her godfather?"  
  
"Absolutely Ron!"  
  
"Since I already got Hermione's son, and you will come, won't you, give us time to catch up?"  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
"And reveal secrets," Hermione added.  
  
"Yeah... whatever, see both of you Saturday at four, Bye."  
  
"Bye Ron."  
  
"Harry, why don't you clean up, and I'll find you some clothes, so we can go to Hogwarts."  
  
"But I was just at Hogwarts."  
  
"We need to tell Harry... Harry."  
  
"Good idea, I'll be ready when I feel clean, and could you possibly give me a trim?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, get going."  
  
"Aye, Aye."  
  
About two hours later they apparated to Hogsmeade, and walked up to Hogwarts, and up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah, you sure have cleaned up well, Harry."  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
"It's Albus, you ceased to be a student almost twelve years ago."  
  
"Sorry... Albus," he said tentatively.  
  
"Could you fetch Harry, Albus?"  
  
"Absolutely Hermione." He wrote a note and sent it with an owl off to get Hermione and Harry's son, though no one else knows of this. "Would you like your N. E. W. T. results?"  
  
"Sure!" Dumbledore handed him an envelope adressed to himself, which he ripped opened and read:  
  
Nastily Exhausting Wizarding test results for:  
  
Potter, Harry James  
  
Arithmancy-O  
  
Ancient Runes-E  
  
Charms-O  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts-O  
  
Transfiguration-O  
  
History of Magic-N/A  
  
Divination-N/A  
  
Astronomy-N/A  
  
Potions-O  
  
Herbology-E  
  
Care of Magical Creatures-O  
  
He passed it to Hermione, "Harry! You got Six O's and Two E's, you did fantastic!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
At that moment Harry followed by Remus Lupin bursted in. "Mum!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Remus!" and the two hugged as well as the mother/ son duo.  
  
"Harry, your going to learn the long kept secret, today, and so will you Remus, Albus."  
  
"Secret?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yeah," Harry, the elder added.  
  
"What is it?" asked the curious young Harry.  
  
"Harry, do you want to meet your father?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah! Who is he?"  
  
"Me." All eyes on Harry Potter, surprise on the two men and the boy's faces.  
  
"Oh my god, why didn't I see it before, there's always been something familiar about Harry here!" Remus burst out.  
  
And Dumbledore added, "Because he looks somewhat like Harry and James Potter, is that it, Remus?"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Little Harry finally broke his silence and staring at his father, "Your my Dad?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, Mum's been secretly engaged to you, for twelve years?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry smiled as his son smiled back at him and rushed up and hugged his long lost... Dad!  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone when you started dating?" asked Remus.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Voldemort," piped in Harry Granger.  
  
"Harry, you are exactly right, it's why I didn't want anyone to know about your Mum and me, and why no one could know you are my son, I didn't want him to know, I didn't want the people I love the most harmed, your Mum was already in enough danger, being my best friend, if he knew we were more, he would have killed her in an instant, I couldn't let that happen, I would die before I let any harm come to your Mum or now you."  
  
"I would advise none of this reaches the press, yes, tell family, like your parent's Hermione, and the Weasley's, otherwiae go on with your lives, " Dumbledore advised, "Or start a new one."  
  
~~~And there was the alternate chapter, thank you two my two reviewers of the last chapter, shdurrini and ambookworm  
  
thanks,  
  
ears91 


	13. Alt chap9 The Parents!

Alternate-Chapter9-The Parents! Today is tuesday in the real world not my story, it's thursday there...  
  
They went back to Hermione's flat. "Oh, my god, today's Thursday."  
  
"What's wrong with Thursday?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just my parents are coming for dinner, today."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, we'll be able to tell them."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said nerviously.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
"What if they don't like me, what if they hate me for dissapearing, what if," he was cut off.  
  
"Harry, calm down, it'll be alright, any suggestions for dinner?"  
  
"Food?"  
  
"Why don't we have lunch, first?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
After lunch consisting of sandwiches and.. uh.. yeah.. uh on with this... (yeah i'm tired so i threw in that crazy uhhhhh?) Okay here we go...  
  
Harry looked like he was going to drop off any second, now (Why wouldn't he? He hasn't slept in 12 years, but he was in an alternate reality/dimension thingy, you get the point, hopefully I won't fall asleep in sociology or computers or ecology, studyhall maybe....alrighty then I'll continue now...).  
  
"Harry, why don't you go lay down?"  
  
"Yeah, I won't fidget as much sleeping."  
  
Five O' clock, her parents show up, "Hi Mum, Dad, dinner will be ready by six, you can take a seat or whatever."  
  
At around five-thirty Harry wandered out of the bedroom, to the bathroom, then out into the living room, where he sat in a chair, Hermione's parents watching him, wondering who he was, and why he was there the whole time.  
  
Her mother called, "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, mum?" as she came into the living room.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"That's Harry."  
  
"As in our grandson, Harry?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hello, I'm Harry Potter," He stood and shook her parents hands.  
  
"Well, shall we tell them, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, it's probably a good idea."  
  
"Tell us what?"  
  
"This is my fiance, Harry Potter."  
  
"Your.. Your fiance? When did you start dating?" "How long have you been engaged?" at the same time her parents asked.  
  
"Well, we started dating October of seventh year."  
  
"And got engaged April of Seventh year."  
  
"Then I dissapeared for twelve years, and here we are, together again!"  
  
"Your... Your... Harry's father?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wait a minute, your Harry Potter, her best friend from school!"  
  
"Yeah, he is, and I think I'll get back before the rice burns."  
  
(the interogation begins, why o why did hermione leave poor harry alone?)  
  
"Why did you dissapear? Why did you leave our daughter alone, with a child?" demanded Mr. Granger.  
  
"Do you think I wanted to dissapear? Do you actually think I wanted to miss the first eleven years of my son's life? Why would anyone want to miss all that? If I hadn't dissapeared Harry and Hermione would have still been in danger, with Voldemort at large, though I had every intention to go after him once and for all after graduation, do you think I really wanted to miss it all, if I could have I would've been there to help her, through it all, hey that's ehy we got this flat, I didn't want to miss Harry's birth, first word, first step, first day of school, taking him to the train for his first year at Hogwarts, I love your daughter, I asked her to marry me before I even knew about Harry, I want to be with her, no one else, if she accepts again and you approve, I'll marry her, and if it's alright with Harry."  
  
"Go for it!"  
  
"Dinner's done," Hermione called setting out a pot.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm Harry?"  
  
"Will you still marry me?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I, Harry? I love you, and can I actually openly wear the ring?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"So, when do you want to get married, Hermione, Harry?"  
  
"As soon as possible, as long as it's alright with Harry."  
  
The parents looked at Harry, who said, "Little Harry, not me."  
  
The next day, while Hermione was at work Harry wrote a letter to Harry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm asking permission to marry your mother, do we have your blessing, to get married sometime? I wanted to ask your view before we plan anything.  
  
Love your father,  
Harry  
  
Harry's reply came later this same day.  
  
Dear Dad, Whoa that seems wierd, of course I want my parents to get married, does that mean I get to be a Potter? You are the last of the Potter's, at the moment. Say Hi to Mum for me.  
  
Love your son,  
Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
the White Stripes are awesome!!!!!!!  
  
okay I meant to go much farther, sorry, semi block toooooo much homework, oh joy ecology. okay i wanted your viewpoints  
  
1) How should the Weasley's react, especially there old pal Ron.  
  
2) Shall the press hound Harry R. Granger, when he becomes a Potter?  
  
3) yeah more on the above wavelengths  
  
Let me know oh so wonderful reviewers, sorry as I said before sleep lacking sleep needed homework much will post when can plus gotta write what's next, after i get YOUR VIEWS adios -ears91 


	14. Alt chap10 I'm ENGAGED!

Note:can't remember if I already said this, I had there ages wrong Harry will be 29 in July, Hermione in Decmber, Ron he's either already 29 or almost, just thought I 'd clear that up. And if I said before Ron's daughter is um 8 instead of my original plan of 6, enjoy!!!  
  
Alternate Chapter10-I'm engaged!  
  
"Hermione, Harry! Come in," Ron greeted his friends at the door, crushing Harry in a hug.  
  
"Uh Ron, you might want to let him breathe, you don't want to be the cause of the suffocation of the guy who saved all of our arses, now do you?" asked Fred.  
  
"Righto, don't want to kill my Ol' friend, now, he still needs to meet his goddaughter. Hey Krissy, come here,"Ron called.  
  
"Hi, Daddy, hi Aunt Hermione, hi Uncle Fred, hi," she said looking up at Harry.  
  
"Krissy."  
  
"Yeah, Daddy?"  
  
"This is your godfather, Harry Potter, or youe Uncle Harry."  
  
"Really!!" and she grabbed his hand and drug him up to her room. "This is my room!"  
  
"It's very pretty, do you like Quidditich?" he asked, refering to the pictures on her walls.  
  
"I like to watch Daddy and Uncles Fred, George, Bill, and Charlir play, and Harry. You and Harry have the same eyes and smile, Uncle Harry."  
  
"Do...... Do we?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't tell anyone, alright?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I have to tell your Daddy, Mum, Uncles, Aunt Ginny and Grandparents, first."  
  
"What about Aunt Hermione? Don't you have to tell her, too?"  
  
"No, she already knows."  
  
"Are you Harry's Daddy?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Cause what I said before."  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone if I tell you?"  
  
"I cross my heart."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Really! Does he know?"  
  
"Yeah." and she dragged him back out to her party, all the Weasley's (all excepct Percy, who Ron would not speak to again, after Percy's actions toward Harry fifth year.) and some of there old schoolmates and their children.  
  
"Harry!" Oliver Wood hailed him over.  
  
"Hi Oliver, long time, no see."  
  
"Very."  
  
"Are you still Keeper for Puddlemore?"  
  
"Nay, I was traded to the Cannons, led um to the championship game the past six years and we've won the past five, Ron loves me, cause of it, before I came they hadn't won since, um... well, I can't remember, I guess I've been hit by a bit to many stray Bludgers. Did you meet my son, Johnny?"  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"He starts Hogwarts, this coming school year, He and Hermione's Harry, are great pals."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yeah. Harry, are you going to play Quidditich at all, now or, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm just taking it one day at a time, right now."  
  
"Yeah, good idea, you've only been back three days, and if your interested in playing, even if you were half as good as you were at school, you'd out play the cannons present Seeker, hell you do have the record for fastest Snitch caught! Owl me if you want to tryout, where are you living, now?"  
  
"With Hermione and Harry, when he comes back from Hogwarts, and I'll let you know if I'm interested."  
  
Nine-Thirty, Krissy's asleep, or laying down at least, everyone but family, has gone home, the cousins, asleep upstairs.  
  
Hermione stood up and said, "I have an announcement!"  
  
"What is it?" was the general murmer of wonderment.  
  
"I'm engaged!"  
  
"To WHO!? Wednesday you said you wern't dating anyone, or had any intentions to," Ron spoke up, the rest murmering, "Who, Who is your Fiance?"  
  
"Well, he's in this room."  
  
"Your engaged to one of my brothers!?" Ron bursted.  
  
"No," she grabbed Harry's hand, "We're engaged."  
  
"Wha... Wha...Wha...Wha...Wha... WHAT!?" Ron finally got out, then laughed, "Your kidding, Right?"  
  
"No, Ron, not at all." Harry said.  
  
"Why would we gather up our family to joke?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Anything else you need to tell us?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Uh, we've been engeged for a long time," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, three day's," scoffed a twin.  
  
"NO, twelve years," Harry replied.  
  
"TWELVE YEARS!" Everyone but, Harry and Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, twelve years," Hermione added.  
  
"Did you date at all before your engagement?" asked Bill.  
  
"About six months," Harry answered.  
  
"You were dating at Hogwarts!" exclaimed Ginny, "How come you never told us, we, Ron, Blaise, even the Twins and I, kept trying to set you up, you mean we went through that hassle and you were already together!?"  
  
"Yeah," they said together.  
  
"Why I oughta.."  
  
"Ron, do you remember the tainted Butterbeer you slipped us, with out our knowledge?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you remember Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, he's right there."  
  
"Not me, the other Harry."  
  
"Yeah, why would I forget my godson?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Ginny, connecting the vague explanation, "You and You and my godson, ahh!"  
  
"What is it, Gin?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Think about it, for a moment."  
  
"Oh," and his eyes bulged.  
  
"Oh my god!" exclaimed the elder Weasley's, or Molly and Arthur Weasley, and the Twins and Bill started gasping and pointing between the engaged couple.  
  
"What's going on, what's with all you people, what's the meaning of all your gasps?" Ron steamed.  
  
"Don't you get it, Honey?" asked Blaise.  
  
"No."  
  
"Harry's My Son, "Harry supplied.  
  
Ron's eyes bulged and no body needed to fetter him, for once it seems, he's finally met the father, and nope he's not going to kill his best friend.  
  
"Are you going to kill me, now?" Harry asked, as Ron rushed for him and crushed him in a hug, rather then a deathgrip.  
  
"I can't believe none of you figured it out, look," Hermione pulled out a picture of her son Harry, from the past Christmas, and a picture of her Fiance, Harry, from there first year at Hogwarts. The group looked as Hermione pointed out,  
  
"They have the same eyes, messy hair, and frame, but the differences are the fact that Harry here, has glasses, a lightning scar, and black hair, while our son, Harry, has Dark Brown hair, slightly bushy, but with Harry's messiness, the kid has nightmereish hair, and no scar or glasses, otherwise there pretty much the same looking, different noses, but they have the same smile, I thought that would have given it away, years ago, but none of you suspected, not a one."  
  
"Oh my god, How could we not have seen?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Boy are we all thick!" exclamed the twins.  
  
"Yeah, I think the only one to suspect was Dumbledore, and he was still shocked," Hermione said.  
  
"Some of the teachers, might have?"  
  
"That's true."  
  
"I heard Snape is loathsome of Harry."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Can't recall."  
  
"But he is a Gryfindor, that makes sense."  
  
"But he's getting top marks in Potions," Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Wow, my son's bested everyone in Potions, amazing!" Harry awed.  
  
"Does Harry know that Harry's his father?" asked Bill.  
  
"Yeah, we told him Thursday, and Remus and Dumbledore."  
  
"How'd he react?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Happy as hell!"  
  
"That's wonderful news!" exclaimed Molly.  
  
"Now onto, the rest of the World!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Fetter is to restrain.  
  
Thanks for reading review, and to the reviewer who complained about my use of american slang, sorry can't help it it's in my vocabulary, it's natural to me, can't help it.  
  
Review please. 


	15. Alt chap11 Speeding Tickets for!

Secrets-Alt-Chapter11-Speeding Tickets for...!!!  
  
The Wednesday following Krissy's birthday party, it was announced that the Wizengot had voted a unanamous YES, to awarding the Order of Merlin, first class, plus it was highly favored by the present minister of magic, who said that if the Wizengot hadn't voted on the election of Harry for the Order of Merlin, then he would have.  
  
Sunday Afternoon, Harry Potter will recieve the most prestigous prize possible in the wizarding world.  
  
"Good Afternoon, my fellow witches and wizards, I am Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengot, and I am proud to be the presenter of the prestigous Order of Merlin, First Class, to a former pupil of mine, one Harry James Potter. Mr. Potter has not had it easy, forced at a young age into the line of fire and spotlight, much of the latter resisted, hopeing for a normal life, which thus far he has not gotton. Harry has faced much hardship and turmoil, a few caused by myself, others by the infamous Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, whom he defeated for the final time fulfilling the prophecy, which I'm sure few, if any of you know of, and which I will not devulge. Now I will present the Order of Merlin, First Class to Mr. Harry James Potter!"  
  
He handed a plaque over to Harry, then let him approach the podium, and put the sonurus charm on Harry.  
  
"Wow! This is an honor, it's hard to believe that it's been, well almost fourteen years now, from the time that I first learned of my task, which has now been compleated, but that would never have happened if not for my Professors at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, doing all in her power to help me succeed, and Professor Snape, putting up as many obstacles as possible, boy was that a tough seven years."  
  
Many of his former schoolmates, who were in the audience laughed at that.  
  
"But, I really could not have done this with out my family, or those I consider my family, The Weasley's, Remus, Hermione. If it wasn't for this group of people, my fiance, and now a son, when I came back, what would have been the point? It would mean the sole purpose of my life was to defeat Voldemort, then slip through the cracks into despair, but no I had the hope and love, mine and theres to help drive me, save me when I felt like I was done for. When I first found out what I had to do, it was a terrible time for me, my Godfather had just died, then the weight of the world gets thrown on top, what a burden for an almost sixteen year old to bear, but I perservered with the help of my friends, and have come out the better. Once again Professor Dumbledore, exteemed witches and wizards, thank you for the honor of the Order of Merlin." And he went back to his seat. At which time Dumbledore released everyone and announced there would be a press conference the following day.  
  
Monday's Press Conference~  
  
"Mr. Potter, how does it feel to have recieved the Order of Merlin, First Class?"  
  
"It's an honor, amazing to be in such great company, such as Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Mr. Potter, is it true, what you said yesterday, about being engaged and having a son?"  
  
"Yes, it's true."  
  
"And having a son?"  
  
Harry looked to Hermione, who nodded, a 'yes.'  
  
"Yes, he's eleven, a first year at Hogwarts."  
  
"And who is your fiance? Your son's mother, who is she?"  
  
"My fiance is Hermione Granger and I will not disclose my child's name or mother, at this time."  
  
"How long have you been engaged to Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Twelve years."  
  
"What will you do now, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"I don't know, yet, get to know my son, but as for a career, I am still undecided."  
  
"Will you persue a career in Quidditich?"  
  
"Sir, I just answered that question, but I will repeat my self, at this time I do not know what I will do."  
  
"Who is your godfather, Mr. Potter, you spoke of him in your speech."  
  
"Sirius Black was my godfather, my father's best friend." Many gasps. "Sirius was innocent, don't you remember? Thirteen years ago, it was proven (Or in the prequel to this HP: Sixth Year), or was that kept hush hush as well? Any more questions?" No one spoke. "Alright then, have a good day," and out the door he went followed by Hermione, Remus and Ron.  
  
June tenth, King's Cross Station. "Okay, see you guys, Owl me," he yelled to his friends, then looked around, 'Where's Mum?' he thought.  
  
"Hey Harry, over here," yelled a man with Sunglasses, a beard and a baseball cap. Harry just looked at him like, 'Who are you?' The man walked over to Harry.  
  
"What you don't recognize me? You did a few months back, when you first met me," he said, then pulled down his fake beard.  
  
Harry recognized his Dad. "Where's Mum?"  
  
"She had to work, let's go, I've got the car!"  
  
They went out to the parking lot, and after a shaky backing up job were off.  
  
"Uh... Dad, you have driven before, right?" asked a hanging on for dear life Harry.  
  
"Yeah, a little, I've just learned! And got my liscense!"  
  
"Uh, Dad, there's a cop flashing his lights behind you."  
  
"What do I do, what do I do?"  
  
"Just slow down and pull over to the side, Dad, it'll be alright."  
  
The Police Officer came over and knocked on the rolled up window. "Dad, roll down the window."  
  
"Sorry," Harry the elder said to the police officer.  
  
"Do you know why I pulled you over, Sir?"  
  
"Oh no, was I going too fast?"  
  
"No, Sir, not at all."  
  
"Then what is it officer?"  
  
"Can I see your, liscense and registration, Sir?"  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." and he went to check them.  
  
He came back and gave Harry his papers back.  
  
"What is it I did wrong, officer?"  
  
"Mr. Potter, you were going much too slow, 25 in a 45 zone in unaccepctble, at least go 40, and since you are a new driver, I'll let you off with that warning, Have a nice day."  
  
"You to, officer, thank you."  
  
"You know, Mum's never been pulled over for going too slow."  
  
"'Mione's been pulled over?!"  
  
"Yeah, but for speeding, come on we don't want to sit here all day, let's go."  
  
"Hermione didn't follow the rules!"  
  
"Yeah, let's go, come on," Harry complained impatiently, wanting to go home.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
There we have it finally! Sorry took me so long, I'll try to post as soon as possible, but I can't always, school. Any suggestions for the wedding, the future, are appreciated. Tuesday is my driver's test wish me luck. Review. Thanks -ears91 


	16. Alt chap12 The Wedding

Alt-Chapter 12-The Wedding  
  
They got home, "Ahh, home sweet home, no more teachers for almost three months!"  
  
"Excited are you?"  
  
"Yeah, so whens the wedding?"  
  
Twentith of August."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"If I were you, I'd get started on my summer homework, before your Mum comes home."  
  
"Ahh man, do I have to?"  
  
"Yes, and when your done, you've got the whole rest of the summer for fun, got it?"  
  
"Yep. "  
  
A little while later, "Dad?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you know what a Polyjuice Potion is?"  
  
Harry got a huge smile on his face. "Well, it simply changes you from yourself to another person or animal, you just brew the potion and add a hair from the person you want to change into, your Mum, Uncle Ron and I used one second year, your Mum actually turned into a cat."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Then Harry told the story of second year and the Polyjuice Potion, actually ended up just telling the whole story, his son did need the background as to why.  
  
After Harry finished his four foot essay for Potions (He just finished first year, remember, I don't think Snape's gonna try to kill him yet), "Dad, what are we going to do after I'm done with all of my homework?"  
  
"Uh, what do you normally do during the summer?"  
  
"I usually spend a lot of time at Grandma and Grandpa's, at Uncle Ron and Aunt Blaise's and at Johnny's."  
  
"Wood?"  
  
"Yeah, his Dad's Oliver, you played together at Hogwart's."  
  
"I saw him at Krissy's party. I'll have to see you fly and we'll have to plan, set up the wedding, but that's pretty much taken care of, you will be a best man won't you?" Harry asked his son, Harry.  
  
"Of course I will! Are you kidding? I get to be in my parents wedding! Awesome!"  
  
"Who's the other best men? And who's going to be Mum's maids of honor?"  
  
"Ron, you and Remus and the maid's of honor will be Blaise, Ginny and Luna."  
  
"Luna's awesome and she's alway's talking about that crazy magazine, The Quibbler!"  
  
"You know Luna?"  
  
"Course I do, she works with Mum."  
  
"Oh yeah, she was great help fifth year."  
  
"Why?"  
  
And Harry told the story of his horrible fifth year.  
  
August 20th The Wedding,  
  
Wedding March play's Hermipne walks down the aisle. (I havn't been to a wedding since I was like twelve, so bear with me) "We are gathered here today for the joining of these two people, Harry James Potter and Hermione Elizabeth Granger. Are there any objections as to why these two shall not be joined?" Silence. "Harry James Potter, Do you.... Blah blah blah... take Hermione Elizabeth Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Hermione Elizabeth Granger, do you... Blah blah blah... take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"The Rings." They exchange rings. "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."  
  
Hogwarts, September Second, Potions...  
  
Snape is calling roll, "Granger, your not on the roster!"  
  
"I should be sir, I changed my last name over the summer, sir."  
  
"New last name, why do you have a new last name? What is it?" Snape demanded.  
  
"It's my Dad's last name, they got married over the summer, my Mum and Dad."  
  
"What is your last name now?"  
  
"Potter, Sir."  
  
"Potter as in Harry and James Potter!" Snape spit out.  
  
"Yes Sir, they are my Dad and grandfather." The class burst in an uproar, Harry is Harry Potter's son!!!  
  
"Silence!" Snape roared, before droning onto there topic for the day. A nother Potter for Snape to torment, it seems for the moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry I had horrible writer's block, so I just decided to end it, with an ending that can possibly be continued in the future, thank you to all of the reviewers of this story, I haver an idea for a post hogwarts story, so look out for it, here's a bit of the summary:  
  
Harry and Hermione are Aurors, and haven't seen eachother in five years, Ron is engaged and the star keeper for the Chudley Cannons, and he owns an apartment building. Both of his friends come one day to rent flats. Both on leave for different reasons, Harry a forceed leave of absence, Hermione, suspension for too many arrests, neither knowing the other has moved in, which Ron failed to mention to his best friends.  
  
Look out for it.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE,  
  
tHAnks, ears91 


End file.
